


One of those days  /  JayDick

by SemiPrecious



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bad Luck, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, Dick has a bad day, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jason’s a softie, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Protective Jason Todd, dickjay, jaydick, tim goes to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPrecious/pseuds/SemiPrecious
Summary: We all have bad days. Days where things just keep going wrong. Dick’s having one of those days. And for a superhero those days can get a little worse then most.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	One of those days  /  JayDick

“No! Stay back!” Dick raised his arms and crossed his forearms in front of his face. “Don’t come close.” Jason cocked his brow as he walked over to Nightwing and Red Robin. 

“Um… Hi to you too?” Jason waved at Dick before turning to Tim who was fiddling with the computer in his glove. “So...?”

“He thinks he’s cursed.” Tim said dryly, not bothering to look up at Jason as he continued to work. 

“Right.” Jason reached behind his head and popped his helmet’s locks. Releasing it from his head and resting it against his hip. “Why might I ask does he believe that he’s cursed?” 

“He’s had bad luck all day.” Tim glanced at Jason before back to his computer. “Don’t worry, he’ll let you know all about it.” Tim’s voice was filled with its normal amount of tiredness, but Jason could see on his face, Dick had probably been pestering Tim a little too long. Jason looked back at the now spinning Nightwing. His arms spread wide as he stepped around in a circle while making a annoyed groaning sound. A move he’s seen many children do but not many adults.

“Oh yeah he seems fun tonight.” Jason frowned as he quickly turned to catch Batman before he landed in front of them. “Damn it. Could have sworn I heard ya coming from the north.”

“I sent Robin ahead.” Batman explained before his attention turned to his eldest. “Nightwing?”

Dick ignored Bruce and kept spinning. “He’s still mad at you for not calling Fate.” Tim said as he hopped off the rail he was perched on. 

“Wait? No way his lucks been that bad he asked you to call Fate?!” Jason looked a little shocked.

“Surprised he hasn’t given you the run down yet. He barely shut up at home.” Batman groaned as he rubbed his brow. “Red Robin?” 

“Yeah I’m ready to go.” Tim smiled as he shut his computer off. “Have fun Hood.” Tim teased as he and Batman shot their lines and flew off the building into Gotham’s sky.

Jason groaned as he put his helmet on the ground. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he lent back against the railing. Watching the Black and Blue haze continue its rotation. How the hell was he not dizzy yet. 

“Can you stop. Ya making me dizzy. Come sit your ass down.” Jason shook his head alittle to get his own brain to stop spinning. 

“Sorry.” Dick sighed as he slowed down his spinning till he finally came to a halt. He swayed a little as his mind continued to spin though his body stopped. 

“So, you want to tell me what’s going on?” Jason asked as he pulled a smoke out of his pocket and his lighter.

“Do you have to smoke?” Dick shot him a glare. “I won’t kiss you.” He warned pointing and smirking. 

Jason raised a brow and smirked back as he lit the smoke. “You already said stay away so.” Jason stuck the smoke between his lips and sucked in the sweet taste he craved. Blowing the smoke out as Dick’s smirk dropped into a pout. Jason sighed. “Come on.” 

“I’ve had the worst day.” Dick whined. His shoulders dropping as he walked towards him. Jason slipped down the railing and planted his ass on the floor. Preparing for what would most likely going to be a long night. 

Dick paced in front of him. Counting on his fingers as he listed the events of the morning. “First I dropped my bowl of cereal and then I go to get another box only to find I now have pantry moths and they have somehow gotten into everything! All my cereals. So I thought I’ll get brunch when I met up with Barb for coffee only, she stood me up! I called her and guess what?” 

“What?” Jason sucked on his smoke. His eyes focused on Dick’s steps. 

“She forgot! Like how do forget me? Anyway. I still got food but the guy mucked up my order so I was waiting almost an hour. But I mean it was still really good. Which got my thinking about what I should have for dinner tonight so I went to the grocery shop on the way home.”

“Let me guess. Bag broke?” Jason said through a yawn.

“YES! Broke all the eggs too. Ruined my favourite shirt because I tried to carry everything without a bag then I realised the sauce bottle had split so I had a stain all over my chest. Alfred even said he couldn’t get it out.”

“Hey Dick?” Jason rubbed the butt of his smoke on the ground. 

“Yeah?” 

“Give me the short version. I want to sleep before sunrise.” 

Dick glared at Jason. “You think I’m being dramatic too?” 

“No. But you sound like a whiny bitch.” 

Dick’s eyes widened as he kicked Jason’s helmet. Sending it rolling down the roof top. 

“Hey! That was not necessary. Plus that’s a good one.” Jason growled as he watched his helmet roll to a stop just before the edge of the building. “I really don’t have to be here. I only came because you’ve not returned any of my calls or texts.” Dick crossed his arms as he looked down at Jason. “You’re kidding?” Jason almost wanted to laugh. 

“Yep. Headphone wire got caught on the door as I was leaving. Phone fell right out of my pocket and shattered.” Dick sighed as he finally dropped down beside Jason. 

“What happened to the Bluetooth headphones I gave you for your birthday?” Jason frowned as Dick pulled his legs up to his chest, Hugging them.

“I lost them this morning. I looked everywhere.” Dick sighed softly as he let his body fall against Jason’s. His head resting on Jason’s shoulder. Jason smiled alittle as he turned his head and kissed Dick’s forehead.

“Maybe you do have a curse.” He whispered softly. 

“I’ve still only listed this morning’s tragedies.” Dick chuckled. 

“Get it off your chest then, but the short version. I don’t need every detail.” 

“Right.” Dick laughed enjoying the small bit of luck he had. Jason. 

\--——————————

“Maybe you should call Fate.” Jason and Dick’s hands were now intertwined as Dick finally finished talking. “Like I’ve known people to have bad days but damn Dick.” 

“Thank you! You’re like the only one who seems to care.” Dick rubbed his face and groaned. “I just want to go back to bed.” 

Jason smirked as he lent forward. “I have a safehouse close by.” 

“No way.” Dick smiled as he let got of Jason’s hand and shoved him away. “I don’t even want to think of all the shit that could happen if we even try.” 

“Ah come on. Maybe a fuck would please the bad omens.” Jason tease before frowning as the screen in his Domino flashed telling him to open his comms. Dick apparently got the same message as he pressed his ear. “Red Robin?” 

“Docks Now!” Tim yelled. Loud thundering sounds echoed though the comm as Tim grunted. “Clayface, Freeze, Iv….”

“Red Robin?” Dick got to his feet quickly and began running in the direction of the docks. 

“My Bikes just down the road!” Jason yelled as he got up and ran towards his helmet that was still where Dick had kicked it. 

“I’ll meet you there!” Dick shouted as he leaped off the building. Jason frowned as he put his helmet one and jumped down the fire escape, making his way towards his bike. He kept his eye on Nightwing for as long as he could before Dick disappeared between the buildings.  
Jason bounced on to his bike, letting the engine roar before he spun onto the streets and sped towards the docks. “Shit.” Jason cursed as he rounded the corner and saw what was happening. A giant plant. Some kind of seaweed was climbing from the ocean up a crane. Jason’s eyes caught sigh of Red Robin. 

Tim was currently climbing his way further up the plant towards a cocoon looking thing. Jason frowned noticing a certain Black and Yellow cape hanging out of the cocoon. Jason’s attention snapped as his bike began to wobble and spin. “Hood!” Nightwing swung over head. Catching his jacket and yanking him into the sky before his bike crashed into a shipping container. 

Jason looked around as they swung. “I didn’t see Freeze.” Jason admitted as he looked down at the frozen road he’s driven right onto. Dick yanked on his grabble. Changing their direction as he zoned in on Mr. Freeze. 

“Rubber bullets.” Dick grunted. 

“Rubbers won’t break it.” Jason said as he pulled out his pistol and aimed at Mr Freeze’s helmet. Taking a few shot the ricocheted off the glass. “And Apparently nether does lead.” Jason frowned as Mr Freeze aimed at them and shot. Dick managed to swing them out of the way and landed behind some shipping containers. 

“I can’t see anyone.” Dick frowned as ran to a different cover. One that wasn’t beginning to freeze. Jason followed. 

“Red Robin was climbing the plant. Looked like Robin had gotten caught up in some cocoon. Haven’t seen…” Jason dove forward and shoved Nightwing as the ground beneath them turned to clay. Jason grunted as Clayface swallowed him into his body. 

Nightwing looked over his shoulder before sprinting forward. He reached into his pockets, trying to find his batarangs. “No. No.” Dick cried to himself as his pockets were empty. He’d forgot to reload his suit and now was a sitting duck as Clayface ran towards him.  
Jason kicked and failed his arms around. Trying to fight the clay from suffocating him. 

“Nightwing!” Batman jumped down throwing a explosive Batarang into Clayface. 

“What! Hoods in there!” Nightwing turned on his heel as the batarang popped with a hardening foam. “Oh.” 

“Get to Red robin! I’ll handle Clayface.” Batman ordered as he running punched the harder clay and reached for Jason’s foot that was hanging out of Clay face. He easily yanked Jason free, throwing him off to the side. Jason grunted as he hit the ground once before flipping back to his feet.

Nightwing flipped onto the plant, taking a few attempts to get a decant grip on the slick surface. Thankfully the vines were enough he could use them to swing off and make his way up towards Red robin in a matter of seconds. “Red Robin?” 

“Catch.” Red robin said as he sliced through the small vine holding a cocoon. Nightwing nodded as he dropped from the vile and free fell. Catching the cocoon before he let his line fly and guide him to the ground. 

“RAAAH GET ME OUT!” Robin” voice boomed from inside the cocoon. 

“Robin calm down. Red rob…” Nightwing gasped as he was harshly yanked to the side. His ankle wrapped tightly with a vine. 

“Hello Pretty Bird.” Ivy smirked as she rose Nightwing up and itched her face close to his. 

“Ivy, Hey. Look I’ve had like the worse day today. Honestly if you want to wrap me in a cocoon like your done to Robin. I would be pretty ok with it.” Nightwing smirked at her. 

“Hmm? Oh sorry to hear that but unfortunately I’m busy right now. How about a cool swim?” Ivy whipped the vine back and tossed Nightwing towards the ocean. Dick brought his legs together, trying his best to gain control of his body while in the air.  
“Clay. Make him sink.” Ivy grinned as she turned to Clayface who had Red hood and Batman struggling to free themselves as they were now stuck back to back. 

Clayface turned and laughed as he threw a ball of clay at Nightwing. The clay knocking Dick back into a spin. Hitting his chest and wrapping around his arms.

“Shit.” Nightwing cursed before he slammed into the water. 

“Nightwing!” Batman called as he watched Nightwing vanish under the water. 

“Bye Bye Birdy.” Mr Freeze grinned as he stood at the edge of the dock. He pulled the lever on his freeze ray and shot the water. Freezing the surface surrounding the docks. 

“No!” Jason struggled. “Fucking do something!” 

“Reach to my belt, Liquid nitrogen.” Batman grunted as he tried to hold himself steady as Jason moved about. “Red Robin retreat!” Batman yelled as he watched Red robin perch on the plant. Preparing an attack. Red robin hesitated but leapt from the plant to the ground.  
“We should finish them.” Clayface growled as he stood with Ivy and Mr Freeze. 

“No they are distracted.” Mr Freeze said as he climbed into the cocoon Ivy lowered to carry them. “Let us leave.” 

“Here!” Red robin ran up towards Batman and Redhood. 

“No! Get Nightwing!” Jason growled as he tired to get the liquid Nitrogen from Batman’s belt. Red robin ignored him as he reached in and pulled out the small metal cylinder. He poured the content over the clay and then smashed it with his staff. Shattering it and freeing them.  
“Go help Robin.” Batman ordered to Red robin as he followed Jason who was sprinting towards the ice. 

“Nightwing!” Jason popped his helmet off and threw it to the side as he began to strip off his jacket. Using the heat-vision in his mask to sweep for anything warm under the ice. “There!” Jason pointed. 

Nightwing pushed the clay off himself as the water broke it down. He managed to reach the surface but was trapped under a thick layer of ice. Panic only hit when he’s chest tighten, black dots appeared in his vision and his heart beat became loud in his head. It became apparent. He was currently drowning. 

“Stand back.” Batman said as he pulled three batarangs from his pockets. 

“No way! He’ll get caught in the blast!” Jason stood in front of Batman arms raised. 

“Its that or he drowns!” Batman growled as he pushed Jason aside and threw the batarangs onto the ice sheet. They beeped a few times before exploding. Jason watched the wave of water. The ice cracked into large pieces and floated apart. His eyes searched, waiting for Dick to make some kind of movement. 

“He’s not coming up.” Batman said as he ripped of his cape from his cowl and dove into the water. Jason followed close behind. 

Curse Nightwing and his black suit. Jason thought as he franticly searched. He rose up and frowned as Batman also rose for air. “I can’t see him and my heat vision isn’t showing anything.” Jason called panicked. 

“Tracker is...” Batman turned his attention back to the docks as Red Robin jumped about waving his arms. 

“Right!” Red robin pointed to an Ice sheet Nightwing clung to. Jason snapped into action. Swimming quickly towards Dick. 

“Nightwing!” Jason grabbed Dick’s arm and pulled him back into the water. Setting his arm around his shoulder as Bruce’s arm wrapped tightly around Dick’s waist. He shot his grapple, hooking it onto a pillar to drag all three of them through the water back to land.  
Robin and Red Robin crouched down. Taking hold of Dick’s arms as Jason and Bruce lifted him up. Carefully they pulled Dick out of the water and onto the ground. Tim rolling Dick onto his side. His hand on Dick’s back as Dick started to cough up water. 

“Are you two ok?” Bruce asked as he and Jason climbed out of the water. He frowned as he looked at the two younger Robins. Robin was covered in a yellow sap substance. Red Robin covered with ice. 

“I’m a little cold.” Tim admitted as he moved away from Dick as Jason took over. “I’ve already scanned the substance of Robin, its not toxic.” Red Robin explained.

“Good. Go see if you can pick up their trail, but under no circumstance are you to engage.” Batman ordered. Robin and Red robin nodded and quickly sprinted away. Bruce sighed as he turned his attention back to Nightwing. 

“Easy.” Jason knelt beside Dick. Supporting him as he threw up water and a small amount of blood. His body trembled with shock. 

“I’ve called the Bat mobile. It will be here shortly.” Bruce said as he knelt on the other side of Dick. Placing his hand on his back. “What happened. You should have taken Clay face out when he was distracted.” Bruce growled. 

“Hey back off! He almost drowned.” Jason growled back at Bruce. 

“That’s my point.” Bruce glared as he stood back up from Dick. 

“Stop.” Dick groaned as he rolled back to sit on his heels. His head fell back, mouth opened wide as he panted for air. “I have no excuse. This suit… its empty. I forgot to reload all my tools.” Dick explained. 

Jason frowned but put his hand on Dick’s shoulder. Feeling his body had changed from a tremble to a shiver. This Nightwing suit was slightly waterproof but not warm. Jason looked up at Bruce frowning. He couldn’t protect Dick from this. It was a huge mistake and he was going to get it. 

“Go to the cave. Get Alfred to check you over and wait for me.” Bruce said as he picked up his cape, attaching it back to his cowl before vanishing into the night. 

Jason sighed. “Damn if I did that he would have punched me.” 

Dick chuckled and groaned as he grabbed his stomach. “I’ll get it. Don’t worry.” 

“Come on.” Jason reached behind Dick. Grabbing the zipper of his suit. 

“Sexy time.” Dick grinned. 

“No.” Jason laughed as he unzipped the suit to Dick’s waist. Dick pulled his arms out and let his suit hang around his waist. “Here.” Jason picked his jacket up off the ground and wrapped it around Dick. 

“But your wet too.” Dick said as he looked up at Jason. 

“I’ll be ok. I’m not in shock like you just were.” Jason said as he watched the bat mobile pull up beside them. “You know I have a safehouse just around the corner. Its also not far from a 24/7 grocery. Could go there. You get warm while I head out and make some soup?” 

Dick smiled as he slowly got to his feet. “Sounds better then waiting in the cave for a lecture.” Jason smiled as he ran towards his bike. “That thing still work?” Dick frowned as he watched.

“She’s ok.” Jason said as he picked up his bike. 

“I’m pretty sure the tire isn’t meant to bend that way.” Dick stood behind Jason who was in denial. 

“I can fix it.”

“Not before I freeze.” Dick smirked and kissed Jason’s cheek. “Come on. Batman will get you a new bike if you’re a good boy and come home.” Dick smiled as he walked towards the bat mobile. “Plus we would probably crash again, you know because I’m so very lucky today.” Dick climbed into the passenger seat. 

Jason sighed but walked the bike towards a shipping container. Resting it against it. “Someone is gonna steal her.” 

“Are you choosing between me and your bike right now!?” Dick trembled as he pulled his legs to his chest. Huddling for warmth in Jason’s jacket. Jason looked back at the bat mobile. 

“Bike isn’t cursed.” He said innocently.

Dick glared at him. His hand moving to hover over the auto pilot button. Jason laughed as he ran to his helmet, picking it up before heading to the bat mobile. He jumped into the drivers seat and hit the auto pilot. “Hey Alf you there?” Jason opened a line to the bat cave. 

“Yes Master Jason, how may I assist you?” Alfred answered. 

“Dick went for a swim.” Jason put an arm around Dick pulling him against his side. Dick smiled as Jason’s warmth rested against his cold neck. 

“Mm I do hear in Australia, February is a favourable swimming mouth. Where here in the US, February is the time for bundling up around a fire with a hot chocolate in ones hands.” Alfred smiled. 

“We’ll see you soon Alfred.” Jason smiled as he cut off the comm. Dick rested his head on Jason’s shoulder as Jason rubbed his neck, trying to warm him.

“I need to get my suit off. My toes are numb.” Dick complained as he wiggled away from Jason and pulled at his boots. Kicking them off as he pulled his knees back to his chest and grabbed one foot. Rubbing it back to life. “Put the heater on.” 

“It’s on.” Jason frowned as he sat back watching Dick’s fidget. “Your nipples are pinching aren’t they?” Dick went still, his cheeks turning pink as he looked out the window quickly. Jason chuckled as he pressed his hands in front of the heater vents.

“No sex.” Dick hissed. 

“I don’t want sex. I just want to warm you up.” Jason shifted. His arm moving behind Dick and reaching around to his chest. He placed both hands on Dick’s pecs. Feeling Dick’s cold hard nipples against his warm palms. Dick let slip a soft moan as his eyes closed. “Better?” Jason smirked as Dick only nodded, falling back against Jason’s side. Jason kissed his forehead. Scrunching up his nose at the cold sensation from Dick’s wet hair touched his face. 

“We should listen in to the others.” Dick mumbled. His eyes still closed. 

“They’ll call if they need something.” Jason assured. 

“No I want to.” Dick opened his eyes and lent forward. Opening the live comms before resting back. 

The lines stayed silent for a few minutes. Jason normally enjoyed silents. Nothing but the engine of the bat mobile and the soft sound of Dick’s breathing. Only it wasn’t soft. It was struggled.

“Hey.” Jason hand’s slipped from Dick’s pecs. One rested on his stomach the other over his heart. He looked down concerned. Dick looked up and frowned. 

“Think I need more then a hot chocolate.” Dick admitted. 

“You’ll be o…

“Red Robin’s down.” Jason and Dick fell silent as Damian came onto the comms. “I can’t get to him.”

Jason dropped his hand and grabbed hold of Dick’s.

“Batman.” 

Dick squeezed it as they waited. 

“Father.”

Waited for Batman to answer. 

“Jason…” Dick frowned. He starred forward at the dash and didn’t look up. 

“Yeah. I’ll see you at home.” Jason kissed Dick’s head. His hand releasing from Dick’s as he opened the door on the bat mobile while it drove. He shot his line and swung out into the sky. Dick sighed as he curled up once again. 

“Alfred do you know what’s going on?” Dick asked softly as he opened the bat cave’s line.

“I am afraid not young master but I assure you. You are safer to return to the cave. Batgirl and Batwoman are both on their way to assist.” Alfred answered. 

“Hood’s gone back too.” Dick informed him as he fiddled with the sleeve of his suit, hanging around his waist. “I should go back.” 

“Master Dick. I have listened to you tell Bruce since Jason was Robin, to trust his team. Pehaps you should take your own advise and trust your family.” 

Dick smiled alittle at Alfreds words. “Can I have marshmallows with my hot chocolate?” 

“If Master Timothy has left some for you, yes.” 

———————————-

Guilt had set in as Dick sat on the large sofa in the living room. Wrapped in a blanket. His hot chocolate sadly put to the side as his mouth was covered with an oxygen mask. Precautions. It had been over an hour since Dick had returned. Alfred had giving him a check up. Dick had showered, gotten warm and was forced to wait. Alfred had left a few moments ago. The family was back in the cave but Dick thought it best stay to the side for now. 

He starred blankly at the fire. Not quiet thinking off anything. Just watching as the flames danced around. He blinked a few times as cool air seeped into the blanket as it was lifted and a weight fell against his side. A head falling onto his shoulder. Dick smiled keeping his gaze on the fire. 

Tim breathed softly. His eyes closed as he soaked in the warmth of the room. “Jason will be up soon but I think Bruce wants to talk to you first.” 

“Yeah.” Dick sighed. His own head falling to the side to rest on Tim’s. “Did you get hurt? We heard a little over the comms.”

“Hmm, Ivy’s vine got me. Threw me into a wall. Knocked me out cold. Probably have a concussion.” Tim said as he now starred at the fire.

“You should rest.” Dick’s voice dropped into a soft whisper in case Tim was fighting a headache that normally followed a concussion. 

“I’m going too. I just needed a hug.” Tim smiled, as quick as the words fell from his mouth Dick had shifted around. His arms pulling Tim into a strong warm hug. His head dropped so the plastic of the breathing mask bumped Tim’s forehead, an attempt at a kiss.

“Go sleep now.” Dick let Tim go and smiled at him. “Before Bruce or Alfred see you.” Tim laughed as he pushed up and slipped out from the blanket. “Good night Tim.” 

“Night Dick.” Tim smiled as he exited the living room. Dick sighed happily as he turned back to the fire. He didn’t hear Bruce enter a few minutes later. But he felt his presents. 

Dick looked over his shoulder and up as Bruce stood behind him. Frowning like normal. “I’m ready so whenever you are.” Dick sighed looking back to the fire. Bruce sighed as he moved and sat on the couch to Dick’s right. 

“You shouldn’t make mistakes like that Dick. This whole situation could have been avoided.” Bruce ran his hand through his hair. 

“I told you, I have no excuse.” Dick said sadly. “I know better… I put everyone in danger because I wasn’t prepared. I’m sorry.” 

Bruce looked at Dick. Studying his face. His eyes lit up like amber from the fire reflecting in them. “You put yourself in danger Dick. What if the family wasn’t there? What if I wasn’t there?” 

“I don’t know what else to tell you Bruce.” Dick turned and looked at him again. “It shouldn’t have happened? I’m sorry? I won’t do it again? Bruce I know better. You know I know better.”

“I know. You were distracted.”

“Distracted?” Dick raised a brow.

“Jason…”

“No.” Dick snapped. “Don’t you put this on him.” 

“Dick listen.”

“No! No I’m not *cough* having you… *cough* ehh.” Dick doubled over holding his chest as he began to cough. His body trembling. Bruce quickly got up and knelt beside him. Bruce held Dick’s chest, stopping him from falling forward as the other soothing rubbed circles on his back. 

“Easy.” Bruce said softly. “Lift your head, open your wind pipe.” The hand on Dick’s chest moved up. Cupping under his chin, giving enough force to convince Dick to tilt his head back. Dick’s hands curled around the mask. His eyes closing as the coughing subsided and he focused on his breathing. 

Bruce frowned as he watched. Trying to support Dick the best he could. His hands moved to gently rub his shoulders. Once Dick’s body relaxed Bruce began to talk again. “Listen and don’t jump at me ok. I’m not picking on Jason. I love and support you both, but I think it’s time you two decided your next move. Jumping between safe houses and your apartment has caused you both to become forgetful. Don’t think I didn’t find out about Jason going it to a gun fight with no ammo and you needing a to replace you Escrima sticks every two week because you lost them.”

Dick took a deep breath before dropping his head. “You… think we should move in together?” 

“I…” Bruce stopped, wondering if he had crossed a line. “It’s not my place but I think it maybe time.”

Dick smiled. “You’ve already been looking at places for us haven’t you.” 

“No.” Bruce frowned darting his attention from Dick. 

“Tim and you no doughs.” Dick pushed out a soft laugh. 

“Alfred as well.” Bruce chuckled, relaxing a little. “I told you I support this.” 

“Thanks Bruce. It means a lot. I’ll talk to Jason about it.” Dick smiled as he reached up and rested his hand on one of Bruce’s, that still sat on his shoulder “You should go. I imagine Alfred isn’t too happy your up with that injury.” Dick glanced at Bruce’s upper arm. Purple from a freeze burn.

“It’s not to bad. But I should check on Tim. He got knocked pretty bad.” Bruce squeezed Dick’s shoulder as he got up. “Nothing you need to worry about though.”

“Tim already came to see me.” Dick smiled. 

“I told him to go to bed.” Bruce mumbled under his breath but sighed. “I’ll send Jason up, but get some rest soon… Goodnight.” Bruce walked towards the door. 

“Goodnight Bruce.” Dick called back as the door clicked shut. Dick sighed happily as he watched the fire. Thinking about what Bruce said. Moving in with Jason. Them making a home together. Dick’s snapped out his thoughts as the door clicked and Jason pushed the door open with his back. Carrying two large mugs while balancing a plate on top of one of the mugs. 

“Alfred uses a tray for a reason Jay.” Dick giggled as he watched Jason push the door shut with his foot and slowly make his way over. 

“Haha, take the one with out the plate.” Jason lowered the single mug. Dick reached up and took it, allowing Jason to grab the plate of cookies before they toppled over. Dick shuffled moving the blanketed from his shoulder to sit around his waist as Jason lifted it over his own waist. Sitting beside Dick. He put the plate in the middle of the blanket and set his mug to the side. Dick starred down at the pink and white marshmallows slowly melting into the dark liquid. 

“Alfred said he wants you to sleep with the mask tonight, but he said you should be ok to have it off for a little while.” Jason wrapped a finger around the elastic band and grabbed the mask, pulling it off of Dick and throwing it just within reach. “Now you can enjoy your-  
Jason’s eyes widened as Dick locked their lips. Jason wrapped his arms around dick’s waist but Jason pulled up from the kiss. “Easy babe. Don’t lose your breath now.” Jason smiled as Dick blushed and giggled. 

“Right.” Dick breathed out, his head falling onto Jason’s shoulder. Jason reached down grabbing his mug. His one arm staying around Dick’s waist. “Jason.” 

“Mm?” Jason sipped his hot chocolate. 

“I’ve had the worse day.” 

Jason sighed happily. Kissing Dick’s head as he watched the fire. “Wanna talk about it?”


End file.
